


They won't touch you

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers AU, Black Widow X Reader - Freeform, BuckyNat x reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Natasha x reader x Bucky, Poly, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, fem reader - Freeform, maximoff reader, winter soldier x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: When HYDRA is a threat to those you love you do anything to keep them safe, even if it means you'll get hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky x Reader x Natasha

Wanda x reader (Sisters)

Notes: Poly relationship, reader has the same powers as Wanda. Civil war never happened. Tony and Bucky are friendly.

“It’s been three fucking weeks. We can’t keep living like this!” Wanda snapped as she paced the length of the tower common room.

Currently everyone was littered around the common room discussing the latest threat. Three weeks ago, it was discovered Hydra was making plans to capture all those they had ‘lost’ to the avengers. Unfortunately, that plan included capturing yourself, Wanda, Natasha and Bucky.

The second the avengers caught wind of this plan the four of you had been essentially placed on house arrest to stop the risks of capture.

“It’s the safest plan, Wanda. We only want what’s be-” Steve started before being cut off by the angry Sokovian woman.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Rogers.” She growled her hands turning red as energy flooded to her fingertips. 

“Okay how bout we put the powers away?” You half asked as you got up from in between your two lovers and moved over to your sister. You grabbed her hands in your own and watched as her red magic was enveloped by your own black magic.

“Look, we know you hate being coped up in here, Wanda, but right now this is the safest place for you four.” Clint stated, from his spot leaning against the breakfast bar. “The second you leave the tower the chances of being captured are very high.”

“So, what? We stay locked in here for the rest of our lives. This is no way to live.” Wanda stated as she pulled her hands from yours.

“No, it’s not.” Natasha agreed. The red head was leaning into Bucky’s side, who had his flesh arm wrapped around her shoulders. “We can’t stay cooped up in here forever.”

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Steve spoke up, an exasperated look etched onto his face.

“We let ‘em get what they want.” Tony spoke up for the first time. All heads snapped to him, disbelief, annoyance and confusion crossed the faces of everyone in the room.

“I thought that’s what we were trying to avoid.” Bruce asked with sarcasm lacing his tone. 

“Not for long. We equip one of the four with a discreet tracking chip and send them out. We allow HYDRA to briefly capture them, then we get ‘em out and take out the base.” Tony stated before finishing his glass of liquor. 

After a few minutes of silence Clint spoke up.

“That’s not the worst idea.” He finally uttered. 

“Did you just agree with me?” Tony asked sitting forward.

“Oh, I really want to take it back now.” Clint muttered shaking his head.

“No, you can’t, no take backs.” Tony smirked.

“In reality Tony’s not wrong.” You spoke up. “We don’t have many other choices or plans at the moment and this is better than being trapped in this tower for god knows how long.”

“But who goes? Who in their right mind would go back to HYDRA for even a moment?” Bruce questioned with an incredulous look.

“No-one is doing this. It’s crazy.” Steve butted in.

“I’ll do it.” You blurted. All heads snapped towards you and three glared at you.

“No, no way.” Bucky snapped, reaching out and pulling you down onto the couch where he pulled you even closer. “HYDRA is not putting another finger on you.”

“James is right. You are staying here.” Natasha agreed reaching over him and grabbing your hand.

Wanda was about to agree with the two when you glared at her. She glared right back, the two of you having a silent argument. The rest of the team watched with rapid interest. After several minutes Wanda sighed and looked away.

“If it’s the only way we leave this god forsaken building, I agree.” She conceded  
begrudgingly. Natasha and Bucky almost glared at the witch but were also silenced when you turned to stare at them.

“Can we have a few minutes?” You asked the team without taking your eyes off your two lovers. The team began to silently and quickly vacate the room. Within seconds it was just the three off you and once the team left statements of disapproval rolled off their tongues.

“Doll, this is crazy.”

“You cannot be serious about this.”

“I’m deadly serious about this.” You snapped cutting off their disapproval's. “We can’t keep living in fear of HYDRA. We have to keep taking them down, and this is the best way to start.”

“But letting them take you back to that hell hole is a dangerous idea.” Natasha stated her arms crossed across her chest.

“After what they did to you, you want to go back?” Bucky asked, his lips set in a grim line.

“Of course, I fucking don’t. But I would rather it be me, than the ones I loved going back. They have hurt too many people in my life and I refuse to allow any of them to go back.” You stated firmly. You watched as your two lovers seemed to soften slightly at your admission.

“Doll we love you too much to allow this. We don’t want to see you get hurt.” Bucky sighed.

“I know.” You nodded, taking a seat between your lovers. Natasha curled into your side and Bucky wrapped his arms around the two of you. “But I don’t want either of you to get hurt. Just let me be the strong one in this relationship for once.”

“Okay.” Natasha whispered into your neck after a brief silence. “we’ll only let this happen if your safety is a 100% guaranteed. If it even seems like your safety will be compromised, then it’s not happening.” She added when Bucky looked at her to disagree.

“Thank you for trusting me.” You smiled leaning over to gently kiss the red head. She smiled and held the back of your head as you kissed.

“Fine.” Bucky conceded when you and your girlfriend pulled apart. “I hate this plan, but we don’t have very many other options at the moment.” You turned and repeated your previous actions on your boyfriend.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Natasha asked coming to a stand. “Let’s kick some HYDRA ass.” She continued pulling you to stand in front of her. Bucky moved so you were sandwiched between your boyfriend and girlfriend.

“I love you two.” You murmured into Natasha’s neck.

“We love you too doll face.” Bucky replied, and Natasha replied with a hum.

“More than you can know.” Natasha stated with a smirk. The three of you stayed like that until the rest of the team re-entered the room.

“Alright love-birds.” Tony started with a clap of his hands. “Here’s the plan…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like and want to support my writing, head on over to my Ko-Fi account and make a donation. https://ko-fi.com/dontcare77

Bucky x reader x Natasha

Wanda x reader (Sisters)

Warnings: Language, Violence and a lot of worried BuckyNat

“I hate this plan. I really hate this plan.” Bucky continuously mumbled.

“It wouldn’t be half as bad if you weren’t stressing everyone out.” Natasha stated from her position.

“Yeah man.” Sam chirped in. “Calm down your girl knows what she’s doing.”

“See even Sam knows.” You quietly exclaimed.

“Guys can we focus please.” Steve sighed from across the coms.

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

“Sorry Steve.” Multiple voices murmured through the coms.

“Okay then. Tony do you have eyes on HYDRA?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I do capsicle. They’re right where we thought they’d be.” Tony voice filtered through.

“Good. Y/N, Buck, Nat, you know the plan?” Steve asked, half knowing you did but wanted confirmation.

“Sure do pal.” Bucky replied.

“Y/N you have the tracker, right?” Steve directed his questions to you.”

“Of course.” You stated.

“Ok than, let’s do it.” Steve said and that’s when the chaos began. Tony had created the plan so chaos was to be expected. He believe if you stormed off after an 'argument' with Bucky and Nat, in plain view, they would think you would be easier to take.

“I can’t do this anymore!” You screamed storming down the stairs with your lovers behind you. “I can’t stay cooped up in this place anymore!”

“Doll think this through it’s not safe out there for you.” Bucky stated, reaching his hand out for you but you stepped away.

“No don’t touch me. I can’t stay here anymore. I can’t keep be stuck here day in day out.” You stated turning away from the two.

“Y/N you can’t leave HYRDA is still after you.” Natasha said following you. You spun around, hair whipping.

“How do I know that’s true?” You cried.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Natasha asked crossing her arms.

“How do I know the HYDRA threats real? How do I know that this isn’t just some plan to keep us here?” You shouted failing your arms.

“That makes no sense doll.” Bucky said softly again attempting to pull you in his arms.

“Yes, it does!” You exclaimed. “What if there is no HYDRA threat and this is just the team trying to keep everyone who’s ever been near or in some HYDRA facility locked down.”

“Why would they do that?” Natasha asked rolling her eyes.

“Because they don’t trust us! There’s no trust on this team!”

“If there’s no trust on this team then why are you still here?” The red head finally asked.

“You know what? I really don’t know.” You stated before storming out the front door. You run out the front gate, completely bypassing security and began to speed walk down the road.

“That was good. Really good Maximoff.” Tony said through the coms. “Now all you gotta do is let them take you.”

“Don’t say it like that Stark.” Steve chided.

“I still really hate this plan.” Bucky cut in.

“Really you don’t say Barnes.” Sam said, and you could hear him rolling his eyes.

While the team argued over the coms, the screeching of tires drew made you jump in surprise. You looked over your shoulder to see a black van stopping behind you.

“Oh shit.” You whispered as five men in all black jumped out the van. Your hands became engulfed with the black energy as you readied to ‘fight’.

“Y/N is it happening?” Bucky shouted into your com.

“She can’t answer you dickhead.” Sam shouted.

“Well look who it is.” You voiced cutting through the arguing on your coms. “A bunch of HYDRA morons.”

“You should’ve listened to your lovers and stayed at home bitch.” The lead man smirked. You blasted a weak gust of black energy at the man knocking him back on his butt.

A flurry of activity began as the HYDRA members began to attack. You were still ‘fighting’ and throwing energy at your attackers. The fight was cut short when a blinding pain in your shoulder forced you to stop.

“Fuck!” You shouted putting a hand on your bleeding wound. The men used your distraction to their advantage and forced you to your knees before hitting you with the butt of a gun.

The last thing you heard before it all went black was the combined screaming of your name from your com.

Nat and Buck’s POV (Still kind of third pov)

“I told you I fucking hate this plan. I told you it was dangerous and now we’ve lost fucking contact!” Bucky ranted as he paced the length of the meeting room.

“Barnes calm down.” Steve said placating, placing his hand on his brothers’ shoulders. “We always knew this was a risk. You knew. We knew. Y/N knew.”

“Just because we knew doesn’t making this any less terrifying.” Bucky muttered shrugging off Steve’s hand.

Natasha moved into her lovers’ side and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Stark, how’s that tracker working?”

“Is that a hint of doubt I’m hearing Romanoff? Do you doubt my genius?” Tony asked without looking back at the former assassin.

“Tony.” Bucky growled through his gritted teeth. Tony turned around on his chair and raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

“Relax Barnes. See this dot here?” Tony said pointing at the moving, blinking, red dot. “That means they haven’t found it. It means we can find her. We just gotta wait for it to stop and find out where they are.”

“And if they take her out of the country?” Wanda asked rubbing her hands together. “What then?”

“Already covered.” Steve butted in. “We have Clint following at a distance, remeber? He'll keep us informed if anything like that or worse happens.”

“So, what do we do till that thing stops?” Sam asked leaning against the table.

“We keep ready.” Steve replied. “We be ready at a moment notice to roll in.”

“I can’t believe you just said roll in.” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

“You know what Stark not the time.” Steve snapped turning to said man with a frown.

“Guys.” Bruce spoke gaining the rooms attention. “It’s stopped.” He added pointing to the screen. Everyone’s head snapped to the screen to see that Bruce was indeed correct. The dot was had stopped moving on a building just outside of the city.

“Barton come in.” Steve commanded into the coms. “What’s happening?”

“I’m not too sure here Cap.” Clint voice rang through the coms. “They’ve stopped at a warehouse, but no-ones gotten out of the van yet. It sounds like our girls putting up a fight.”

“Can you get any closer Clint?” Steve asked, watching as Bucky and Natasha stiffened.

“Sorry guys but any closer and our cover will be blown, hang on.” Clint said before going silent.

After a minute Natasha asked, “Clint what the hell’s going on?”

“Everyone just got out of the van. They’ve got a collar around Y/N’s neck. I’m patching through a photo, Wanda do you recognize it?” Clint replied as the computer binged alerting everyone to the photo Clint sent. It was close picture of a large, black and red, metal collar around your neck.

“Yes, I know this thing.” Wanda stated. “It suppresses the gifts we have, it was used a punishment because it essentially bottles up the energy to the point of pain.”

“How does it cause pain?” Vision asked, speaking for the first time, as he grabbed Wanda’s hand.

“It’s like a cork in a bottle. It let’s the energy build and build but it can’t be released or used because of the collars technology.” Wanda said with a pained expression. “Too long with it and it feels like your going to explode from the burning energy.”

“This wasn’t part of the plan Rogers.” Bucky growled as he and Natasha became angrier every second.

“I know Buck.” Steve sighed. “Everyone it’s time to roll out. Let’s go.” Steve commanded, and everyone ran to the quinjet and began to make their way to the base.

Bucky and Natasha barely spoke on the way to the base, both too nervous about their third to attempt to comfort the other. One thing was for sure, they would kill anyone who had hurt their lover.

Y/N POV

“Again.” The male commanded. Water drenched you and you didn’t have the energy to lift your head. The sound of electricity rang through your ears before your body was convulsing from the shock.

You were in the middle of the room, your arms chained above your head, toes barley touching the ground and that dammed collar around your neck. You were soaked to the bone and you still felt like you were twitching from the endless electric shocks. Your shoulder and head were still bleeding, and you were pretty sure the men who had taken you had broken a couple ribs.

“Who do you serve?” The ringleader of your capture asked, again.

You let out a loud breath and raised your head to glare at him, again. “Go to hell.” You stated. The man growled before slapping you across the face, your head snapped to the side and you spat out blood. “Oh, you’re fucking dead buddy.”

“Take her to the chair.” He declared, and two men came over one released your hands from the ceiling and the other grabbed them before you could do anything.

You were dragged through the halls before they came to a large door. Behind the door was two more people in all black and the chair. You knew from the stories Bucky told what was about to happen and your struggling increased tenfold.

This wasn’t in the plan. You thought as one man pushed his finger into your bullet wound. You cried out and threw your elbow back into his jaw. He let go of you and the other made to grab at you, but you kicked him in the groin.

As he fell to the floor you made to run out the door, but the main man wrapped an arm around your middle and the other around your neck. You felt a sharp prick in your neck and suddenly you couldn’t move your bottom half.

“What did you do?” You cried out weakly as he dragged you to the chair and quickly strapped you down.

“Made sure you’ll comply.” He said dismissively as he tightened the straps. You still couldn’t move from the waist down and with your top half strapped down you began to panic. The man moved to the control panel and prepared the machine.

“Any last words bitch?” He smirked at you.

“Go to hell.” You snapped still attempting to move as far away from the chair. He continued to smirk and went to turn the machine on. Screams and the sound of gun fire from the hall made everyone’s heads snap to the door. You watched as a look of anger crossed the mans face and you began to smirk.

“Like I said, you’re fucking dead buddy.” You let out a light laugh. He ignored you and began to bark out orders to the others in the room.

One man went to open the door cautiously when an arrow hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor and another quickly followed. The other two weren’t far behind and the lead man lunged for the control panel when Clint jumped from the vents above, landed on the man’s shoulders and stabbed him in the shoulder with an arrow.

He fell backwards, Clint still on him and tried to throw him off. Clint threw him and the man back into the wall and smashed his head into the wall a couple times. The man fell to the floor alive, but unconscious.

“Caw caw motherfucker.” He said walking over to you, with a small smile. You laughed at the archer as he helped unstrap you. “Shit they really did a number on you, little witch.”

“Hey, I’m older than Wanda. She’s the little witch.” You hissed as he accidentally grazed your ribs.

“Okay then, little witch, lets gets you out of here.” He said wrapping an arm around your waist as he pulled you to a stand. You fell to the floor as your legs collapsed.

“Shit!” You cried out. Clint helped you stand and kept a tighter grip on you. “I can’t feel my legs!” You said as you began to panic again.

“That’s fine. That’s okay.” Clint soothed as he lifted you bridal style. “We can fix that. You’re gonna be just fine.”

“Clint you got anything?” Steve shouted as he ran into the room. “Y/N are you okay?” Steve ran over taking you out of Clint’s arms and held you in his own.

“Sure, I’m fan-fucking-tastic.” You hissed in pain at the shift of your body. Steve ignored your language and followed Clint out of the room, who had grabbed the unconscious man and was dragging him out of the room.

“They did something to her legs.” Clint said from in front of you.

“What did they do?” Steve asked, looking down at you. You groaned at the jostle to your shoulder.

“Injected me with something. I don’t know what.”

“Capsicle, Legolas.” Tony said into the coms. “We’re done out here. You got enchantress?”

“We have Y/N. We’re making our way to the quinjet.” Steve replied as he and Clint began to move out of the base faster. All around you was destruction, bullet holes and a few bodies littered throughout the halls.

When the four of you had made your way outside you heard your name being called. Wanda was the first to reach you and was talking frantically in sokovian. You reassured her in your native tongue before switching to English.

“I’m fine Wanda. I just need this damn collar off.” You told her tapping the dammed thing. She glared at the device before nodding.

“Doll.”

“Y/N.” You heard and looked up to Bucky and Natasha running towards you. Bucky took you from Steve and crushed you to his chest.

“Doll we so were worried.” He said into your hair.

“Nothing to worry about Buck. I’m a big girl.” You laughed and kissed his lips gently. He smiled as you pulled away.

“Nothing to worry about?” Natasha asked as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around you and Bucky. “You have a bullet wound in your shoulder.”

“And they did something to her legs.” Clint shouted as he moved to take the man over to the rest of the captured.

“What does that mean? What did they do to your legs?” Bucky asked as he began to carry you over to the quinjet.

“I don’t know, but since I currently can’t feel anything from the waist down, I’m going with something bad.” You groaned as the collar’s effects began to push overwhelm the adrenaline rush. “Right now, all I care about is getting this fucking collar off.”

“Language.” Tony said as you stepped onto the quinjet. You stuck your finger up at the man as Bucky placed you on a makeshift bed in front of said man and Bruce, who looked tired.

“Hiya doc. Tin man. Got anything to help with this?” You asked as you tapped the collar.

“I think we can help you with that.” Tony said moving behind you take care of the collar, as Bruce began to asses the damage.

“Y/N can you tell me where the most damage is?” Bruce asked pulling a first aid kit out.

“Legs.” Natasha cut in. “They did something to her legs.”

“She can’t move them.” Bucky added. You rolled your eyes at the two and sighed as the collar fell from your neck.

“You guys don’t trust me at all.” You said with a small smile.

“We trust you doll, we just want to make sure your okay.” Bucky said gripping your hand tightly. Natasha nodded in agreement and sat on your other side and kissed your check.

“We love you little witch.” Natasha stated placing another kiss on your lips.

“You three are sickening, you know that right?”

“Way to ruin the moment Stark.”

Two weeks later

After a grueling two weeks of recovery you were finally able to see if you could keep the sling off. Bruce had insisted, just to make sure you wouldn’t jar the healing of your shoulder, and of course your lovers and sister had agreed with him.

Your ribs had healed nicely and your forehead only needed some stitches to stop the bleeding. Your paralysis had turned out to be temporary only lasting 24 hours.

Wanda had been very protective of you in the last two weeks. She had made sure you were taking care of yourself and following Bruce’s instructions. She had only wanted to make you recovery time comfortable, even going to the lengths of making meals your mother had for you, when you had been young. 

While Wanda’s protectiveness was sweet, you were starting to feel suffocated by Natasha and Bucky. They were very cautious of you, tried to make sure you were relaxed and not moving you shoulder or ribs too much, even trying to keep you in bed for majority of the time.

Even with their protectiveness and suffocating attempts of care, you felt very touched at how they would help you with even the smallest of things.

“Doll, come on. It’s time for your check up.” Bucky called from the entrance of your apartment in the tower.

“I’m coming.” You called from the three of you’s bedroom. You made your way to the entrance to see both your lovers waiting for you. Natasha greeted you with a loving kiss to the lips, and when she pulled away Bucky replicated her actions.”What was that for?” You smiled.

“No reason needed.” Bucky said slinging an arm around your waist, Natasha wrapped an arm around your shoulders being very careful of your injury.

“Just because we love you.”

“I love you two more.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like and want to support, follow me for more works. If you really want to show your support head on over to my Ko-Fi and buy me a coffee

Bucky x reader x Natasha (Poly)

Wanda x reader (Sisters)

Clint x reader, Tony x reader (friends)

“How dare you compare me to you?” You gasped in mock offense before throwing a fry at the offender. It was currently 4am and you were sitting in Tony’s lab, with said lab owner, and eating French fries.

“Look I’m just saying even I’m not this bad.” He said catching the fry in his mouth. “I mean.” He continued while chewing. “I still sleep sometimes, and you’ve gone how long without sleep?”

“Only two days.” You shrugged before hearing a scoff.

“I call bullshit Maximoff.” Clint said dropping down from the air vents, landing just behind tony. Tony jumped and glared at the man who was already giving you a ‘dad’ look. “I know for a fact this is about your fourth day straight with no sleep.”

“Yeah and how do you know that Barton?” You mocked. “How long’s it been since you’ve slept?”

“Irrelevant.” He said waving you off. He took a seat next to you and stole a handful of fries. “The difference between us and you are we’re seasoned pros at the insomniac game and know when to throw a nap in. You aren’t and are going to crash soon and that shit’s gonna hurt.”

“Language.” Tony cut in, Clint flipped said man the bird. “But Katniss is right, witchy. We do know what we’re doing, and I swear if you don’t sleep soon I will tell those two assassins you love.”

“You breathe a word to either of them and I will tell Pepper and Laura about that bet you two have going on.” You smirked as the two began to complain.

“Low blow Y/N.” Clint muttered, with a pout.

“And dobbing on me to Nat and Buck isn’t?” You questioned with a smirk.

“We’re not doing it to be rude. We just want to help.” Clint said wrapping his arm around the back of your chair.

“I’m doing fine honestly.” You said throwing your hands in the air. “I’m getting more training in, I’m catching up on everything I’ve missed over the years, I’m learning like 4 languages and on top of that I’m making sure everyone is sleeping okay.” You listed while waving your hands slightly.

In truth you weren’t doing too well. Ever since the whole HYDRA incident you’d been struggling. Sleep was the furthest thing from your mind and any time you even thought about closing your eyes flashes of the nightmares that plagued your head would flash into the forefront of your mind.

To anyone but Clint and Tony, you were doing great. You were smiling, laughing, eating well and interacting with everyone like you did before the plan. But you felt like you were suffocating, nothing felt right but you didn’t want anyone to worry. Especially Wanda, Bucky or Nat, they’d been fantastic and helped you a lot throughout the past few weeks, but you didn’t want to disappoint them.

“Yeah and that’s great but you still need sleep Y/N.” Tony said cutting through your thoughts. “If you don’t your gonna pass out or worse.”

“I’m fine you two.” You said with a tight smile as you stood. “If your worrying about anyone’s health it should be your own. Now if you’ll excuse me I need a coffee.” You continued bowing slightly before leaving the lab.

Quietly opening the door to the apartment, you shared with your two lovers, you silently made your way to the kitchen. You poured the cold coffee into your mug and took a seat at the breakfast bar. You rested your head on the cold marble and let out a long sigh.

All you wanted was one night. One night where you could sleep in your bed, with your boyfriend and your girlfriend and not be scared. That’s all you wanted.

“Hey doll.” You heard as Bucky’s arms wrapped around your waist. The cold of his metal arm caused you to jump before you leaned back into his chest, still tense.

“You scared the shit out of me, Barnes.”

“You started it when you came in, doll. Where were you?” Bucky asked rubbing circles on your waist.

“Wasn’t tired. Went for a walk.” You lied, and Bucky hummed seemingly buying it.

“Well if you’re not tired, there’s a red head waiting for us in that room right behind us. Think we’d be able to help with your problem?” Bucky said kissing down your neck. You let out a breath and relaxed into his arms.

“I think that’d be nice. Better not leave Nat waiting too long though.” You laughed when Bucky grabbed you bridal style and walked with you to your bedroom.

Tomorrow. You’ll sleep tomorrow. You’ll be fine for now, you decided.

A week later. (Nonreader POV, still third)

“Why did you two want to meet us again?” Nat asked as she walked into the lab with Bucky in tow. Barton had messaged her asking to bring Bucky and meet in Tony’s lab, when the two arrived they were met by Tony, Clint and Wanda, seemingly waiting for them.

“Look we have to talk to the three of you because you’re the only people she’ll listen too.” Clint started crossing his arms.

“Barton are you sure you wanna do this man?” Tony cut in. “I love her, and I really want to help her but you’re gonna be in so much trouble with Laura after this man.”

“Yes Tony.” Clint snapped. “You said so yourself this isn’t healthy, and she won’t listen to us.”

“Can someone tell us what this is about?” Bucky interjected, slowly losing patience with the conversation. “Nat and I have a date to prepare for.”

“And I have training with Steve soon.” Wanda added, from her spot next to Nat.

“Look it’s about Y/N.” Clint sighed, and the three other occupants immediately donned concerned expressions and began paying more attention.

“Is she okay?” Wanda asked concerned.

“No, she’s not.” Tony stated. “I’m just gonna say it, her heads fucked.”

“Tony.” Clint snapped.

“What she said it herself, maybe not those words but I’m pretty close.” Tony replied raising his hands.

“Ok choose your words carefully here but explain.” Bucky trying not to jump at Stark in his lover’s defense.

“She hasn’t slept more than an hour for weeks. At this point she’s beaten both Clint and I’s record for staying awake and she’s getting worse.” Tony continued.

“We would’ve noticed if that were the case.” Bucky said somewhat unsurely.

“Not likely.” Clint cut in. “Your girl is smart about it, she always comes in just before you wake up and always has an excuse ready. Nat, you have to have noticed that she’s not acting like herself.”

“I didn’t think she was lying to us.” She said without looking at her oldest friend. Natasha felt slightly angry at their third, but more so at herself. How hadn’t she noticed?

“Nat don’t be mad at her or yourself.” Clint said taking her hand. “She didn’t want to worry any of you but it’s starting to get to her. She’s going to make herself sick.”

“Why won’t she sleep? Has she mentioned why?” Wanda asked concerned for her sister.

“She hasn’t but we have a plan to find out why.” Tony said, his face becoming nervous not knowing how the three would react.

“How? Come on Stark don’t hold out on us now.” Bucky said wanting to help his girlfriend.

“Ok here’s the plan.”

Readers POV

You were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, liberally applying concealer to your under eyes. Bucky was taking you and Nat out for dinner and you were trying to look nice. Wearing a long sleeve, black skater dress with mesh paneling throughout and your hair lightly curled you looked decent enough, the only thing ruining the illusion was the dark bags under your eyes.

“You don’t need so much of that stuff beautiful.” Natasha said wrapping her arms around your waist.

“Not all of us are as naturally beautiful as you Nat.” You replied taping her hand.

“Come on lover.” Natasha said taking the concealer from you and tugging you into the bedroom. Bucky sat on the edge of your bed with his head in his hands.

“Buck what’s wrong?” You asked flitting over to him, taking a seat next to him and taking his hands from his face. He looked somber and distressed.

“We have to talk doll.” He stated, and Nat nodded taking a seat on your other side.

“What’s going on? Is someone hurt?” You asked your mind immediately going to the worse situation.

“Someone’s hurting themselves, yes.” Nat said with an unreadable face. “Someone’s hurting themselves and we want to help them.”

“Well who?” You pressed. “I can help you help them if you need.”

“Well we kind of do need your help here doll.” Bucky said gripping your hand tighter. “Do you promise to help us help them.”

“Of course, anything.” You agreed. “Who is it, Buck?”

“It’s you doll.” He answered. You stiffened and felt Natasha grip your other hand.

“What do you mean me?” You whispered, attempting to stand but the two held you tightly.

“We’re sorry Y/N.” Natasha said with a guilty expression. The door to your bedroom was pushed open and Wanda walked in, looking as guilty as the two beside you.

“What? What does that mean?” You asked quickly. “Wanda what are you doing?”

“Truly sorry, sister. Forgive us.” She said before using her ‘magic’ on you and the world drifted out of focus.

“Look what you did.”

The room was dark. A dim light bulb swing back and forth, causing shadows to move around the room.

The room was small. You could lay in the middle of it and touch both opposite walls easily.

The room was bare. A door on one wall, a little mattress on another, a door leading to a smaller bathroom and a cracked mirror that forced you to stare at the monster you’d become.

“I didn’t do it.” You whispered, looking into the chipped mirror. The monster looked back at you with unfeeling eyes, hair wild and falling across its face and pale skin that made the monster look dead.

“But you did. You caused this.” The image in the mirror flickered and flashed, briefly showing the dead bodies of those you loved.

Tony and Steve were sprawled across scenes of wreckage, eyes glassy but both filled with determination.

Bruce was slumped across the debris of Stark tower, his skin half green and an expression of anger frozen onto his still face.

Thor was holding the body of his brother in his arms. All around was the bodies of fallen friends and civilians.

Clint was outnumbered the soldiers kept coming, he called out for back-up, but no-one was listening, and he soon disappeared under the bodies of other soldiers.

The still image of Pietro’s corpse flickered next. Even after all these years the image of his unmoving corpse and still eyes haunted you.

Wanda’s image was terrifying. She was throwing her red energy everywhere before a bullet hit her in between the eyes and fell as still as Pietro had.

The last image shook you to your core. Natasha was fighting back to back with Bucky. The two seemed to have no chance but they kept fighting until someone took out Natasha and Bucky was dragged off by HYDRA guards kicking and screaming.

“Do you see what you’ve caused sister?” Pietro asked coming up behind you. He looked the same as the day he passed. Hair a windblown mess, light blue suit and bullet holes riddling his body. “Do you see the problems you’ve caused?”

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.” You couldn’t bare to urn around, so you stayed facing him in the mirror. “Piet, I didn’t do this.”

“But you did. You are the reason we’re like this. If you had stopped them from taking us we would be normal. I would still be alive.”

“But I didn’t want any of this. I didn’t want you to die. I never asked for any of this.” You pleaded with him, just wanting him to listen to you.

“You can fix this still. You can fix it all.” He said hands going behind his back.

“Pietro I would do anything to fix this and to save you, but I can’t. I can’t bring you back.” You said starting to cry.

“Shh sister.” He soothed one hand moving forward to wipe the tears from your face. “I’m not asking you to bring me back. I’m asking for you to avenge me.” He continued pulling the collar out from behind his back.

You couldn’t move as he clipped it onto your neck. The collar felt heavy and like a great burden had been forced upon you, but you couldn’t move, couldn’t react. “Now sister, avenge me.” He said as the team came up behind you.

Within minutes you stood alone, you stood alive above the bodies of your team. Your family. Your loves. You fell to your knees with a scream as you realized what you did.

“Sister.” Your head snapped to the body of Wanda. She stood up slowly and reached a hand out to you. “None of this is real.” She cooed pulling you into her arms. “This isn’t real. This isn’t you.”

“But what if it is?” You cried into her neck. Her hands soothed over your hair and pulled you tighter into her arms.

“It isn’t you would never hurt those you love. You are too kind, too good to be this. Trust me.” She whispered into your ear. “Are you ready to wake up now?”

You shook your head quickly. “I don’t want to face them.” You whispered. “I don’t want to see their disappointment.”

“They’re not disappointed сестре.” She assured. “They’re scared that they’re not going to be able to help you. They love you.”

“Okay.” You said straightening out. You wiped your eyes and took in a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

You woke with a gasp. Your hands flew up to your neck and fell limply when you realized the collar wasn’t there.

“Shh дорога́я.” Natasha soothed, your head snapped to the red head and you wrapped your arms around her neck tightly. She returned the action and wrapped her arms tightly around your waist. “It’s alright, your alright. We’re here.”

“Buck. Where’s Buck?” You asked and felt a warm body wrap around you from behind.

“Right here doll.” He said his arms enveloping both you and Natasha.

“What about Wanda?” You asked attempting to lift your head from Natasha’s neck.

“It’s okay. Everyone’s okay. Wanda left just after you woke up. She’s fine.” Natasha soothed you. The three of you stayed in that position for a few minutes. The only sounds were their soothing whispers and your still calming breaths.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” You said quietly, breaking the silence. “Please don’t be mad.”

“We’re not mad babydoll.” Bucky told you. “We were just scared.”

“We don’t want to lose you. We want you to come to us when your scared. We want to help you.” Natasha added.

“I don’t want to make you worry. I don’t want to be weak.” You whispered.

“You are not weak Y/N. You are the strongest person we have ever met.” Bucky told you.

“You are the reason we’re not broken. You’re the reason this team is still together and we love you.” Natasha said with a smile. You smiled back at her and kissed her soft lips. After a few minutes of gentle kisses, you turned to Bucky and repeated the same actions.

“I love you two.”

“We love you too.” They replied and pulled you down into a lying position. For the first time in weeks you were surrounded by the warmth of those you love, and fell asleep next to them.

For the first time in weeks you slept peacefully. For the first time in weeks you felt safe. But then again, with Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes next to you, how could you ever feel unsafe?


End file.
